Pasta...the Perfect Food! (Episode Script)
Episode Script Recap : Narrator: Last time, the Mean Green Rice Soup Alien came to devour the earth for brunch. : Ochazuke Alien: My rice soup rules! ATTACK!! (hits Don Patch with the Ochazuke Beam) : Narrator: Green bean pods were showing up everywhere. : Beauty: I don't remember this from the last episode. : Narrator: Bo-bobo was teetering on the brink of surrender, when... : Don Patch: (slaps Bo-bobo) SNAP OUT OF IT! : Narrator: All those animals encouraging him gave Bo-bobo the strength to go on. : Bo-bobo: I wanna thank the little creatures that made all of this possible. : Beauty: No, I'm sure this wasn't in the last episode. : Narrator: Fight, Bo-BoBo! Fight and win! : Beauty: There was no scene like this, whatsoever! : Narrator: With Bo-bobo's hard work, peace and harmony around the earth was achieved. : (Don Patch is floating in space, where the earth once stood, after its destruction) : Beauty: How can it be a recap, if it didn't happen?! : (Don Patch just chuckles, and smiles warmly) Main Episode : (Beauty and Don Patch are sitting inside a train) : Stewardess: Would anyone care for a fresh lunch? : Beauty: Oh, yes, I'll have a three-bean salad, please. : Don Patch: Make mine with two beans. : Stewardess: That's fine, I'll just pick out the third bean. : Beauty: You're so difficult. : (Beauty's box lunch is seen by Beauty) : Beauty: Ohh, delicious! : (Don Patch takes a bone, and he goes to the back of the train, and tries burying it near the mysterious boy, who's sitting in the back) : Don Patch: Huh? : Heppokomaru: Uhh... : (Don Patch affectionately rubs himself against the boy's leg, and raises a leg, only to get kicked away) : Beauty: There you are. Ah, delicious. Next time, I'll order Tuna Surprise, and I can't wait to see what the surprise is! (someone knocks on outside the window) huh? (Bo-bobo is outside, hang gliding, and they're actually on a plane, and not a train) AAHHH! Bo-bobo, what are you doing? Huh? We're supposed to be on a train, nobody said anything about flying! : (Bo-bobo flies past the plane, Don Patch opens the window) : Don Patch: What? : Beauty: That window should stay closed! : Don Patch: (pulling out an umbrella) I'm not gonna let you go ahead by yourself! : Beauty: No, that's only a cheap umbrella! : Don Patch: I can't let him win! (as he descends rapidly towards the city below) I can't let him wiiiiiiiiiin... : Beauty: I wonder what time they serve dinner. Huh? : Bo-bobo: You mind closing the window? The wind's messing with my 'do. : Beauty: Sure. (closes window) : (episode title card appears) : Bo-bobo: (reading the title of the episode) "Pasta, the Perfect Food!" : (In De Mode City, a futuristic place, people are walking about, and doing all manner of things) : Man 1: (talking on the phone) Ah, come on. You're kidding me. (notices something) Huh? : (There is a waterslide in the city) : Man 1: Oh, wow. What the heck is that big thing? : Girl 1: Oh, is it an advertisement? : Guy 2: Or one of those cheesy carnivals? : Guy 3: There's water in it, maybe it's a giant car wash. : Girl 3: Hey, look. There's pasta in there. : Guy 2: It's an infomercial for a pasta maker! : (Drums are playing, and people clamor to see Bo-bobo and the Somen Master sliding down the waterslide) : Somen Master: HEE-YAAAAAAHH!! ''I am the Pasta Prince, proudly presenting perfectly pristine pasta! : '''Bo-bobo': So, watch out, coming through! : Crowd: Whoa! : Bo-bobo: Clear the way! : Narrator: Bo-bobo's second-biggest weakness is his love for pasta! How will he control himself? : (on a curb, Bo-bobo is playing a guitar, singing) : Bo-bobo: (singing) Oh, Pasta is the perfect food, you don't even have to floss. You can eat it with your favorite fruit, or with a little butter sauce. Noodle-noodle, Noodle-noodle. : (Beauty walks up to Bo-bobo) : Beauty: Hey, Bo-bobo! : (Bo-bobo's guitar case is filled with assorted gifts) : Beauty: Come on, let's go! What are you doing here? Someday, you'll cut a record, but for now, let's find Don Patch. Please! : Bo-bobo: I'm studying. I'M GONNA BECOME A PASTA PRIMA DONNAAAAAA!! : Beauty: What? : Bo-bobo: Pasta Prince, excuse me, my destiny awaits. : Somen Master: Yes, I understand. : Beauty: What? You're giving up, just like that? : Somen Master: Just a moment. Before you depart on your journey to find your inner soul... (He and Bo-bobo are suddenly on the water slide) One more ride on the Spaghetti Slide! : Bo-bobo: Just watch out, coming through! Make way for the Pasta Prince! : Beauty: That figures. Like always, I have to do everything by myself. Now, then, where to start looking for Don Patch. Let's see. Huh? : (Two officers have Don Patch with them) : Officer B: You just fell from the sky? : Officer A: Maybe it's better if we just take you downtown. : Don Patch: (crying) Please, I swear, I'm telling the truth! : Beauty: Ah? : Bo-bobo: Tisk. Troblemaker. Beauty, go get Don Patch! We can't leave here without our snack food! : Beauty: Our snack food?! : (the mysterious boy spies on our heroes) : Don Patch: (crying) It's the truth! It's the truth! (stops crying) Hm? MAMA! : Beauty: Mama? : Don Patch: Mama! Mama! : Officer B: Young lady, is this your baby? : Beauty: No, he's just our snack food. : Don Patch: Huh? (falls) : Officer B: Well, make sure you keep him in an airtight container for safety. : Beauty: Yes sir, airtight. (to Bo-bobo) Let's go. : Don Patch: I'm not bean dip. : (Bo-bobo runs past Don Patch, grabbing one of his thorns) : Bo-bobo: Yeah! : Don Patch: Hey, he took my thorn! (runs after Bo-bobo) Give it back! It's one of my most prized features! : Beauty: Who knew those things came off? : (In another section of the city, Don Patch is looking for Bo-bobo, and has a gun) : Don Patch: Where did that hairbrain go? When I find him, he's toast. Huh? (Looks up at a large monitor on the Building) : TV Host: Welcome back to the popular game show, "Tell Mama Like It Is." And now, here's our first contestant of the day, Yep. Now, then, Bo-bobo, what would you like to tell your mom? : (Bo-bobo is dressed as a little boy) : Don Patch: He's a loser! : Bo-bobo: My mom makes me egg salad sandwiches for lunch, but she always forgets to take off the shells. : Don Patch: He's embarrassing Mama. : Beauty: Oh, there he is. : (Bo-bobo's drawing of Don Patch is seen) : Bo-bobo: She wears too much perfume, and sometimes leaves her teeth in the sink. So, anyway, I love her. She's the best mom in the whole wide world, and I would do just about anything for her. : Don Patch: My baby, my baby. When we get home, I'll bake him onion chip cookies, his favorite treat. : Beauty: Alright, since when did you become his mom? : Bo-bobo: Mom. : Beauty: Oh, there you are. : Bo-bobo: Sorry, I broke your thorn. : Don Patch: It's okay. Mommy's over that, now. : Bo-bobo: I'm... I'm... I'm... : Don Patch: Relax. Mommy still loves her itty-bitty baby. : Bo-bobo: Mama, I'll be with you, forever. : (Don Patch gasps, and Bo-bobo hugs Don Patch) : Bo-bobo: (crying) Mama! : Don Patch: (crying) My baby! : Beauty: Something strange is starting. (Bo-bobo breaks off another of Don Patch's thorns) Huh? : Narrator: And now, the Bo-BoBo Theater is cautiously optimistic, but hopeful, in presenting "The Continuing Saga of Bo. Chapter 6: Bo-BoBo in Mama & Me." : (It is raining, and Bo-bobo and Don Patch are walking to an apartment complex) : Don Patch: Well, here we are. This is our new home, son. : Bo-bobo: Whoa. This looks like a real dive, but anything's fine, as long as I'm here with you, Mama. : Don Patch: Wait til you see the toilet. : (They both laugh, and walk towards their apartment) : Don Patch: Okay, son, get ready. This is our room. : Bo-bobo: Great. : Don Patch: Ta-da. : (Inside the apartment, two Rice Paddles, a mother and son, are making rice paddles) : Son Rice Paddle: Mom, how many more boxes do we have to finish? : Mother Rice Paddle: Two more boxes. : Son Rice Paddle: Ah, I'm so tired, Mom. I'm bored with making wooden spoons. : Mother Rice Paddle: You know this is how we make our living. Besides, no one knows how to do it better than we do. : (Beauty walks in) : Beauty: Ah, Wooden spoons are making wooden spoons?! : Son Rice Paddle: Aw, it's still raining. : Mother Rice Paddle: Isn't it beautiful? : Son Rice Paddle: Ah, Daddy! : (The mother sees Bo-bobo) : Mother Rice Paddle: Ah, Darling! : (Bo-bobo is dressed in a purple suit, with a mustache) : Bo-bobo: I'm home. : Beauty: Wait! You were just a little kid! : Mother Rice Paddle: Tell me where in the world you've been? We've had to work our fingers down to the bark, just to make end's meet. Who is she? : Beauty: I'm just... along for the ride, sorta. (gets pushed aside by Don Patch) AHH! : Don Patch: Don't listen to her. I'm her mother, and I... I... : Bo-bobo: That's our snack food! : Don Patch: AHH! (breaks apart) : Mother Rice Paddle: Okay, take out the trash, mow the lawn, pick up the house, paint the dog, fix my computer! : Bo-bobo: Be quiet, I just walked in the door! : (Bo-bobo pushes Mother Rice Paddle aside) : Son Rice Paddle: Mama! : Beauty: Are you alright? Huh? : (Bo-bobo sits at the table) : Bo-bobo: Eh? : Mother Rice Paddle: That does it! Until you get yourself together, we're going back to the Kitchen Gadget Store! : Beauty: You guys are from... a gadget store?! : Mother Rice Paddle: This toaster was his wedding gift to me. I hope you can find a use for it. : Beauty: Uh, I guess. : Mother Rice Paddle: Despite his appearance, he really has a good heart. In all our years together, he never once treated me like a spoon. So long. You know which aisle to find us in. : Bo-bobo: Oh, that's just fine, walk out on me! (they close the door) HEH! : Beauty: Bo-bobo, you jerk! How can you just sit there, and let your family leave like that?! : Bo-bobo: Oh, what do you know? : (Bo-bobo looks at a rice paddle, and memories of his time with the Rice Paddle family are seen) : Bo-bobo: It's because I prefer (crying) stainless steel. : Don Patch: (crying) My baby, my baby! : Bo-bobo: (crying) It just cleans much easier. : Beauty: Just what the heck are you crying about? (to viewers) Does anyone else find this whole thing creepy? : (the rain has stopped, and the Rice paddles are walking off) : Son Rice Paddle: The rain's stopped. : Mother Rice Paddle: You're right. : Son Rice Paddle: Everything is dry. : Mother Rice Paddle: And now, we won't warp. (laughs) : Narrator: The End! : (outside the apartment, the mysterious boy is spying) : Heppokomaru: Oh? : (the boy hides behind a streetlight, as Bo-BoBo and Don Patch exit the apartment, crying) : Beauty: Alright, enough with the crying. : (Up above, a suspicious man looks above at Bo-BoBo and his friends) : Bo-bobo: (crying) Stainless steel. Stainless steel. : Gechappi: So, finally, I found you. (chuckles evilly) : (Bo-bobo and Don Patch still cry) : Beauty: Would you guys move on, already? : (on the roof, the suspicious man takes aim with his fingers) : Don Patch: Just hug me til I fall asleep. : Beauty: What? Why should I be the one? : (The suspicious man readies a beam, which fires) : Gechappi: Take this! : Beauty: (singing) Go to sleep, and goodnight. : (the man's beam heads for Bo-BoBo, but the mysterious boy notices) : Heppokomaru: Watch out! : Beauty: Oh! : (Bo-bobo is still crying) : Heppokomaru: Oh no! : (the boy is about to shove Bo-bobo out of the way,but Beauty shoves Don Patch aside, who hits the boy, as she takes the hit of the beam) : Beauty: Watch out, Bo-bobo! (Beauty is hit with the beam, and falls) BO-BOBOWOWOWOWO! BOWOWOWOWO... : (she collapses) : Bo-bobo: Oh, Beauty! (the boy gets up) Beauty! (Bo-bobo rushes over, calling her name) : (Don Patch nuzzles the boy, like a dog) : Don Patch: She's alright, don't worry, she's okay. : Gechappi: Guess that girl shouldn't have gotten in my way. (he walks away) : Heppokomaru: (growls) That guy! Wait! (he runs after Gechappi) : Bo-bobo: Beauty, pull yourself together. Beauty! Beauty! (something strange happens on her forehead) Is that a zit? (A mark appears on her forehead) BEAUTYYYY!! : (the eyecatch begins and ends) : (A spotlight falls on Beauty, as a worried Don Patch, who looks like a girl, looks on) : Don Patch: Do something, Bo-bobette. : (Bo-bobo is dressed as a schoolgirl) : Bo-bobo: There's nothing we can do for her, now. : Don Patch: You... you mean? : Bo-bobo: This is our secret, and if anyone finds out, then I'll know who spilled the cat out of the bag. : Don Patch: Maybe we should just call the police, and let them handle it. : (Bo-bobo holds a Kendama toy in his hand) : Bo-bobo: Are you questioning me? (Don Patch gasps) Or would you prefer I make you catch the ball in the cup for hours on end? : Don Patch: Gah, not really. : Bo-bobo: Then do exactly as I say, got it? : Don Patch: Eeeeeeh, got it. : (Bo-bobo and a reluctant Don Patch walk away from Beauty) : Bo-bobo: Let's go. : Don Patch: Uh, right. : Narrator: Bo-bobette formed a all-girl gang-slash-quilting team at the local prep school. Patches doesn't like Bo-bobette's new choice of friends, and has to make some tough decisions. : (night falls, and Don Patch looks on at the night scenery) : Don Patch: (sighs) We are in trouble. I have a bad feeling about this. What if, what if that girl shows up as a ghost? I'm so scared. (her phone rings) Oh! Oh, it's from Bo-bobette. Maybe she's got some plans for us to get out of town. (he answers it) Hello? Hello? : Bo-bobo: Patches, help! Help me! AAAAAAHHHH!!! : (A frightened Don Patch screams) : Don Patch: Bo-bobette, what's wrong? Bo-bobette! : (outside, Bo-bobo has fallen, where Beauty once fell, as Beauty with bad hair walks away, and the Kendama is dropped) : Don Patch: What was that phone call all about? Don't tell me. Maybe, it's that girl's spirit, I'm sure it's her ghost! : (outside, a dog barks, as Beauty walks wearily towards the house) : Don Patch: What'll I do? She's gonna come here, looking for me! I'm frightened. (A vision of a devillish Beauty cackling is seen, and Beauty is seen getting closer to the house) So, what now? What do I do? (the lights go out) AHH! : (footsteps are heard from the door, and Beauty's silhouette is seen) : Don Patch: (thinking) I told her, when she was alive. I told her we should turn ourselves in. It was Bo-bobette who left you there. It was... : (A light bulb dings, as it turns out to be a robot who shares Beauty's color scheme, and not Beauty herself that entered) : Don Patch: Ohhhhh! :Robot: Gree-tings. Gree-tings. Gree-tings. :Don Patch: AAAAHHH!! Her ghost is a robot! :(the sounds of thrusters are heard, when something heads for the house) :Robot: Gree-tings. Gree-tings. Gree-tings. :(Bo-bobo, who is now a robot crashes through the roof to shoot the robot with the laser rifle) :Don Patch: Bo-bobette, I didn't know you were a robot. :Bo-bobo: I'll explain it later. Oh, and aliens are attacking. :Don Patch: What did you say?! :Narrator: Little does poor put-upon Patches realize, but she and the Bodacious Bo-bobette are about to be dragged into a galactic war of galactic proportions. :((the scene changes to a ruined city) :Bo-bobo: That's it, I'm off to space! :Don Patch: What? Don't go, wait! (Bo-bobo blasts off) Bo-bobette!! :Narrator: Tune in next week, for another Robot Romance! Episode 2: Mainframing by Moonlight! :(The whole thing was shown on a sketchbook by the real Bo-bobo and Don Patch, as Beauty is still asleep) :Bo-bobo: We'll cruise the cosmos together! :Don Patch: Yeah, see ya next week! :Beauty: Hey, what are you guys doing? :Bo-bobo: Oh, Sleeping Beauty's finally awake. :Beauty: Hmm? :Don Patch: Ah! She's a ghost! :Beauty: I am not! I just haven't put on makeup, yet! :Bo-bobo: More importantly, Beauty, look at your forehead. :(Beauty notices the mark on her forehead, with a mirror) :Beauty: Huh? My forehead! Who did this? (attempts to wipe it off) Oh, it won't wipe off! :Bo-bobo: What the? Could it be the Hair Hunt Troops? :Gechappi: Bingo! :Bo-bobo, Beauty and Don Patch: Huh? :(the same man who hit Beauty with his beam shows up behind them) :Bo-bobo: Look at those muscles. :Beauty: Oh, who cares?! :Gechappi: I'm Gechappi, a member of the Hair Hunt Troops, C-Block Unit. :Bo-bobo: I hope you don't mind, but I baked you cookies, Chocolate crunch, but I forgot the crunch. :Don Patch: I saw him the same time you did! That's not fair! You're cheating, you're cheating! :Bo-bobo: Please eat them. (He attempts to give the box to Gechappi) :Don Patch: No, you, why I oughta... :(Gechappi smacks the box aside) :Beauty: Uh... (The box's contents look like something is moving) AAH, the cookies aren't cooked enough, yet! :Gechappi: Hey, you, girl. :Beauty: Huh? :Gechappi: What hit you before is called a Hair Loss Beam, Got it? Whoever gets hit by it will lose all their hair in, oh,10 hours. :Beauty: What? I'm gonna lose all my hair? :Gechappi: Yep. :Beauty: No... :(Gechappi laughs evilly, and Bo-bobo is crying) :Gechappi: That's great, I love to see a grown man cry. :Don Patch: You're heartless! What's wrong with you? She worked so hard, baking those cookies! :(Beauty cries, as does Bo-bobo) :Gechappi: Here comes the Hair Loss Beam, Bo-bobo. You know what they say - Hair today, Gone tomowwie! :(Gechappi fires the Hair Loss Beam, but Don Patch pushes Beauty and Bo-bobo out of the way to take it, instead) :Don Patch: Watch out, Bo-bobo! (is hit by the beam) Bo-bobowowo... Bowowowowo... :(Don Patch falls from the impact of the beam) :Bo-bobo: Don Patch! :Gechappi: I have got to work on my aim. :Bo-bobo: Don Patch! (goes over to Don Patch) Come on, Don Patch! Just wake up. Please, Don Patch! (A mark starts to appear on Don Patch's forehead) No, don't tell me that... :(the mark finally appears, but it reads "Invincible Fort Zygus") :Beauty and Gechappi: "RETURN TO SENDER?!" :(Don Patch wakes up) :Bo-bobo: Oh, you're awake. That's it! No one attacks Beauty and our snack food. :Don Patch: There he goes, calling me snack food, again! :(Bo-bobo attempts to attack Gechappi with his nose hair) :Bo-bobo: Take this, Snot Fo You! (Gechappi does a backflip, dodging Bo-bobo's attack) Reverse your attack! Go get Beauty! :Don Patch: What about ME?! :Gechappi: Don't get too excited. The Antidote she needs is available only at the Hair Hunt C-Block Base. If you want the medicine, follow me! :(Gechappi leaps away) :Beauty: Hey, wait! Oh... (she cries) :Don Patch: Wait! Wait! :Bo-bobo: You can't waste valuable time crying, Beauty. :Beauty: Okay. :Bo-bobo: We're going, now, to get the antidote. :Beauty: Right! :Bo-bobo: Alright! We'll barge right into the C-Block Base! : (the gang are at a train station) : Bo-bobo: Three tickets to the C-Block Base. : Beauty: Like a train would go there. : (the gate to the train opens, and Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Beauty run through) : Bo-bobo: Oh no! : Beauty: Wait up! : Station PA: The train to C-Block Base is now departing. : (Beauty and Don Patch board the train in time) : Don Patch: That was close. : Beauty: Where's Bo-bobo? : (Bo-bobo is in a white dress, standing outside the train) : Beauty: Aahh! What are you doing?! : Bo-bobo: I'm so sorry, I can't go; I don't have the heart for it. I can't just go and leave my parents behind. : Don Patch: No, but wait! Didn't we decide that we would all go together? : Bo-bobo: Just go on. Find whatever dream it is that you're looking for, : Gangster 1: There she is! : Gangster 2: Go get her! : (Bo-bobo is holding a gun) : Bo-bobo: As for me, I'll make my dream come true. : (Train whistle blows; the train departs) : Gamgster 1: That's far enough, toots! : Bo-bobo: So you've found me. : Don Patch: Aahhh... : Bo-bobo: Farewell, Elroy. : Don Patch: (crying) Who's Elroy? No one tells me anything! I gotta know who the characters are! : Beauty: (thinking) So, he doesn't understand, either. : Beauty: Well, at least this time, we're really on a train, and not on an airplane. Let's see, now. Our seats are Car 3, C-12. Anyway, this train is practically empty. (She notices Gechappi reading a newspaper) He's here?! : Don Patch: Alright, you! I still owe you one for messing around with my head, earlier! : Gechappi: Oh, you guys. : Don Patch: Beauty, I need you to hand over my Don Patch Sword, right now! : Beauty: Your Don -- WHAT?! : Don Patch: It's a Don Patch Sword, I packed it! You heard what I said, hand it over! : Beauty: I don't even know what you're talking about! : Don Patch: Yeah, right! Whatever. Just hand me something! : (Beauty is holding a green onion) : Beauty: How about a green onion? : Don Patch: That's it! That's my Don Patch Sword! Alright, great! I'm gonna thrash him, now! : (Don Patch goes on to attack him with the Green Onion) : Beauty: It's an onion. : (Blows are seen, but Don Patch is seen looking weary.) : Don Patch: Mm, I lost. : Beauty: I kinda thought you would. : Gechappi: Oh, come on! Is that all you got? : Don Patch: If only I had my Don Patch Hammer with me, right now. : (Beauty is holding a green onion, again) : Beauty: I have a green onion. : Don Patch: There it is! That's my Don Patch Hammer! Alright, great! Now I can thrash him, again! : (Don Patch gets ready to attack) : Beauty: It's just an onion. : (Blows are seen again, but this time, Don Patch is still standing) : Beauty: Why was one onion better than the other? : (Don Patch attempts to strike down Gechappi, but misses) : Gechappi: Not bad. : (Don Patch tries to strike him down, and misses again.) : Gechappi: But, I'm afraid you're no match for me! : (Gechappi launches a razor slash, Don Patch attempts to block, but his Green Onion is chopped by the attack) : Don Patch: Ahh... My Don Patch Hammer, wiped out! (he turns white, and weary) I'm tired. : Beauty: He's all wiped out from fighting. Either that, or it's a garlic cream sauce. (gasps) : Gechappi: Now, playtime is over! : (Gechappi leaps towards Don Patch and Beauty) : Don Patch: No... I'm so weak. : Beauty: Don Patch! (outside, familiar nose hairs are flying) Watch out! : (The nose hairs strike Gechappi away) : Beauty: Hey, wait. That's... : (The nose hairs retract into Bo-bobo's nose, and a bear driving a car chuckles) : Bo-bobo: Beauty! : Beauty: Bo-bobo! : Gechappi: Wha? : (the bear drives closer to the train; Bo-bobo jumps inside) : Gechappi: Ha! What a fool. Now, take my Hair Loss Beam! HAAA! HAAAAA!! : (He fires the beam at Bo-bobo) : Bo-bobo: Huh? Oh-no! (the beam hits) B'AAAAAHHHH!! : Gechappi: Heh! : Beauty: Bo-bobo! : (The mark appears on Bo-bobo's forehead, but Bo-bobo is hitting Don Patch's head with a drumming mallet) : Bo-bobo: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood? He would chuck, he would, as much as he would. : Beauty and Gechappi: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! : Bo-bobo: She sells seashells by the seashore. The shells she sells are surely seashells. : Beauty: He's working his brain, so that way, his hair won't fall out! : Bo-bobo: If Train A leaves Pacoima, traveling 52 miles an hour, how long before it reaches Mancino? : Gechappi: He's working his brain, so that way, his hair won't fall out! : Beauty: I just said that! Besides, why would you care about that, anyway? : Gechappi: (clears throat) It wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I finally defeated that guy! : (a glider rushes towards the train; Inside, Gechappi laughs until Bo-bobo hits him with the glider) : Beauty: Hey, what was that? Bo-bobo? What? Hold on, just a minute. Uh-oh, what has happened to...? (Bo-bobo is replaced by a doll of himself) Oh no, he turned into a doll! : Gechappi: What? You're right, he has turned into a doll! : Beauty: Hmm... : (outside, Bo-bobo is in the car driven by the bear; Bo-bobo and Don Patch leap back inside the train) : Gechappi: So, not ready to give up, just yet, hair boy? : Bo-bobo: I'm gonna demolish you, Pasta Primadonna! : Don Patch: Get ready. : (the train heads into a tunnel, and Gechappi is confused about the dark train) : Gechappi: Uh... What happened, are we in a tunnel? : Bo-bobo: Welcome to the World Pasta! : (the room lights up, and is really a chamber with the Somen Master's Water slide) : Gechappi: Huh? What's that up there? : (Bo-bobo is riding Don Patch down the water slide) : Bo-bobo: Hee-yah! I'm the Pasta Primadonna, proudly presenting perfectly pristine pasta! : Don Patch: So, watch out! Coming through! : Gechappi: You're on there! Hair Loss Beam! : (Gechappi fires his beam) : Bo-bobo: Go to Plan B! : Don Patch: What plan is that? : (the beam is still going towards Bo-bobo and Don Patch) : Bo-bobo: I'm ejecting! I'll leave it all up to you, snack food! : (Bo-bobo jumps off Don Patch) : Don Patch: See? I knew he was gonna do that! I don't care, anymore! YAAH-RARGH! : (Don Patch hits Gechappi; Gechappi gets up) : Gechappi: I'll get him for this! (Bo-bobo reappears behind Gechappi) Huh? (the two slowly face each other) HUH? : Bo-bobo: Fettuccine Fist of Pasta! : (Bo-bobo's eyes glow, and the location changes to a tea house) : Restaurant Owner: Here's the tea you ordered, sir. Bon appetit. : (Bo-bobo takes a sip of the tea) : Bo-bobo: Ah, rich flavor. (scene changes back to the World Pasta, where Bo-bobo finishes Gechappi with his nose hairs, while holding a bowl) PASTA RESTAURANT WITH DELICIOUS BLACK TEA! : (The train exits the tunnel, and Gechappi groans as he falls, defeated) : Bo-bobo: Pasta Prince, I was able to defeat my enemy with the guarded secret you taught me. : Somen Master: Yes, you were brilliant. I have nothing left to teach you. : Bo-bobo: But, Pasta Prince... : Somen Master: Before we part ways, I do have one last thing to tell you... (He rides Bo-bobo down the water slide, outside the train) ONE MORE RIDE ON THE SPAGHETTI SLIDE! : Bo-bobo: Watch out, we're coming through! Make way for the Pasta Prince! (Don Patch and Beauty are riding along with the Bear) Get outta the way! Clear outta here! Look out, y'all! The Pasta Prince and Pasta Primadonna are coming through! : (Later that night, the car is parked outside a bath house, and the mysterious boy is near the car. Inside the men's side, Bo-bobo, Don Patch and the Bear are enjoying their company) : Bo-bobo: What do you know? I win again. : Don Patch: Well, that is true. But you have to admit, I was a lot more Wiggin' than you were. : Bear: Heh heh. You know, both you guys are always good for a laugh. : Bo-bobo and Don Patch: Laugh? (the two laugh) : (in the women's bath, Beauty can hear them laughing) : Beauty: What are they laughing at? This hot spring feels great. A perfect way to end a long journey. Huh? Oh, by the way, what were we searching for, on our journey, anyway? Hmm... Ha, whatever! : Narrator: The mark on Beauty's forehead means her hair will soon fall out. How long can Gasser put on airs before the others get a whiff? Will Bo-bobo be able to find the antidote in time? Beauty's in real hot water, now. And will she always remain a walking billboard? Oh, by the way, What will become of Don Patch? Actually, who cares? : (Don Patch shows up with one of his thorns plucked) : Don Patch: Oh, yeah?! (another thorn is plucked) Huh? Preview : Narrator: Beauty enters the Miss Chicken Queen Contest, while Bo-bobo drills for new information as a dentist. Don Patch goes from cyborg to cat monster while barreling down the highway at the same time, avoiding an explosive situation. A suspicious-looking character with a pink soft head emerges from behind the shadows, making everyone beg for chocolate sprinkles. Don't miss the next episode of BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo: "The Chicken Queen and the Mysterious Wardon Softon!" Category:Episode Scripts